


Rose garden

by Rainfalls



Series: Love like magic [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic, That was Ray's fault, roses everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy visits Ray in Ray's garden. He wasn't supposed to see some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose garden

Jeremy was climbing the mountain to collect some ingredients he needed for his potions. He was not here because Geoff told him Ray now lives in the rose mountain at the top of the mountain. He got all the ingredients he needed that’s why he was going to visit Ray along the way. So what if he wanted to see him, they were dating now! He doesn’t need to come up with excuses, shut up Trevor.

The mountain was quiet high up so it was understandable that he felt a loss of breath. Jeremy continued to climb up. It was actually very beautiful so high up in the mountains, yet oddly enough he hasn’t heard of many people talking about the top of the mountains. Usually they say That it was terrifying with someone calling at them to turn around and they black out, probably didn’t get enough oxygen.

When he reached a wall of roses he decided that was where Ray was and went around looking for the entrance. However after hours of trekking he couldn’t find a single entrance, not even for a mouse. Maybe Ray was somewhere else. Jeremy sat down to rest and leaned onto the roses that surprisingly didn’t have any thorns.

When he leaned back he did not expect to fall onto a patch of grass. What happened to the wall of roses? He looked around and everything around him was different. He opened his eyes to the sky and roses growing from the ground? Flowers don’t grow so quickly. 

He grunt as he got himself to sit up straight. He looked in the direction where he saw roses growing, in the midst he saw Ray standing there. How was roses growing so much around Ray? He knew Ray loved roses but that doesn’t explain how roses was growing so much so fast that even bone-meal can’t keep up with it.

‘Ray?’

‘Oh shit!’ The flowers stopped growing as Ray turned to face him. ‘Uh, hi Jeremy how did you get here?’

‘Well I walked here, it wasn’t that hard, I just lost a bit of breath and decided to rest and ended up here.’

‘But you shouldn’t be able to be here…’

‘You don’t want me here?’ Jeremy felt a little sad that Ray didn’t want him here. 

‘No! Humans can’t survive this environment-Fuck!’

‘What do you mean humans? Aren’t you human too? Do you have magic?!’ That makes so much sense. Ray had magic to grow such beautiful flowers. Ray didn’t want him here cos he doesn’t want to let anyone know he has magic. So he said he was his soulmate…

Jeremy felt his tears trickle down his cheeks. He should have known, soulmates can’t be found so easily. All the dates they had been on, were not real.

‘I’m sorry for disturbing you with my feelings.’ Jeremy cried. Jeremy picked up his things and ran.

‘Wait, Jeremy!’

Jeremy didn’t seem to move any further and all he could see was a beautiful shade of red.

-

He opened his eyes to see Ray hovering around him looking very worried. Ray was pacing back and forth holding a large bouquet of roses in his hand. He was on his bed in his room and he started to hope it was all a dream but considering how everyone was here it probably wasn’t a dream. Ray turned his head to him and noticed that Jeremy was awake. Ray had a mix of emotions on his face happiness and fear. So Ray felt guilty for tricking him. Jeremy started to feel more angry then sad, how dare he lie to him. Make him fall for him like an idiot when Ray doesn’t even care about him.

‘I love you Jeremy. I didn’t mean not to tell you that I had magic but I saw it as my only chance to get to know you. And we are soulmates! Well, Lindsay can see strings of fate and well if you could come into the garden we are soulmates!’ Ray blabbered, trying to give an explanation to Jeremy.

‘Ray what are you talking about?’

‘The garden doesn’t let people in who don’t have magic unless they are true love. That’s how all magical garden works, so if you were not mine than…’ Ray blushed. Did Ray called Jeremy as his?

‘Um so are those roses for me?’

‘Yeah.’ Ray passed him a red rose.

‘Only one? What about the rest of the roses you’re holding?’

‘I like holding beautiful things and that includes you.’ Jeremy giggled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Ray gave him the flowers later in exchange for hugs, he did want to hold a beautiful person. XD


End file.
